


Ira

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Series: Santas & Pecadoras [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anaan Adaar, <i>ira</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ira

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ira](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644963) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade femslashficlets, desafio #025 - the seven deadly sins (os sete pecados capitais).

Anaan seguiu batendo freneticamente no gigante, apesar dele já estar morto. Bull já estava começando a se acalmar, mas Anaan não era uma sicária há tanto tempo assim, e dessa vez sua febre de sangue não era causada por seus próprios ferimentos. O gigante atacou Sera, jogando-a por vários metros, e assim que Anaan viu o sangue saindo da cabeça dela, perdeu o controle.

“Bull, o que está acontecendo com ela?” Sera perguntou assustada.

“São as habilidades de sicária, a raiva impede a febre de sangue de parar,” Bull disse.

Sera mordeu o lábio, incerta por um momento do que fazer, e então começou a se aproximar cuidadosamente de Anaan. “Honeytongue? Olha, estou bem, e o gigante está morto, você pode parar agora.

Anaan grunhiu para ela, e balançou seu machado na direção de Sera.

“Sera, se afasta! Ela não tem controle agora, ela vai te machucar,” Bull avisou, agarrando o braço de Sera.

“Ela não vai me machucar!” Sera puxou o braço, e Bull a libertou, pegando seu próprio machado para impedir Anaan se necessário.

Sera se aproximou com cuidado, com ambas as mãos erguidas para mostrar que não era uma ameaça. Anaan grunhiu, mas não se moveu. Finalmente, Sera estava parada na frente dela, e colocou ambas as mãos em um dos braços de Anaan, indicando que baixasse a arma. “É isso, honeytongue. Tudo está bem agora.”

Anaan fechou os olhos, inspirou rapidamente uma vez, duas, depois sacudiu a cabeça, abrindo os olhos lentamente. “Sera?”

Sera sorriu. “É, sou eu. Você é você de novo?”

“Sim.” Anaan soltou o machado. “Não sei o que aconteceu. Ele te machucou, e eu fiquei com tanta raiva.”

“Está bem, está tudo bem agora. Agora vamos sair desse gigante fedido, está começando a apodrecer, e nós vamos cheirar a merda por semanas.”


End file.
